


All I Want is You

by littlebluespacemoth



Category: Glee
Genre: Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, because i didn't want glee to end, because i love them, early klaine, especially early klaine, little angsty, little fluffy, so i'm holding on to the early seasons, sorry i'm rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluespacemoth/pseuds/littlebluespacemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Klaine one shot involving the U2 song 'All I Want is You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on FF.net under the same title, but under littleblueweirdo (I haven't had a chance to change that yet). Leave a comment please because I need feedback. Enjoy!  
> ~littlebluespacemoth

Blaine was fucked.

He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't get those beautiful glasz eyes out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about those plump, pink lips, or those long legs, or that musical laughter.

He was in love with Kurt.

He was in love with his best friend.

It was starting to become a problem.

At first, he hadn't realized what was going on. Why did he get butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Kurt? Why did his heart start beating faster when he heard Kurt laugh? Why was Kurt the last thing he thought about before he went to bed and the first thing that came to mind in the morning?

It had come to him, one day, out of nowhere. He and Kurt were going to get their afternoon coffee. Kurt had texted him saying that he'd meet Blaine outside, he just had to drop something off in his room.

Dropping something in his room off was Kurt's favorite excuse for changing out of the uniform. Blaine liked to think that he understood Kurt's hatred for the Dalton blazer. He appreciated Kurt's individuality. However, it was rare to catch Blaine out of uniform. He found it comfortable, and it was nice to be a part of something, especially when the people at his old school had worked hard to exclude him.

Anyway, they had gone out for coffee, talking and joking around like they did every day. Blaine had made Kurt burst into a fit of giggles when he tried to do an impression of Kurt's old cheer leading coach, Coach Sylvester. They had both cracked up laughing at Blaine's failed attempt, and were trying to calm down between fits of giggles when Kurt snorted. Blaine's heart had jumped at the sheer adorableness of the snort.

Kurt's cheeks blushed a fiery red, and Blaine stared fondly at his friend wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to have found someone as amazing as Kurt. That's when he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Blaine knew that he had a crush on Kurt, and he had hoped it wouldn't progress to anything too serious, but it had, and now he was fucked.

That had been two months ago. He had tried to talk himself out of it, but it didn't work. He fell harder and harder for Kurt to the point where it became almost unbearable.

So Blaine did what he always did. He put up a mask. He pretended he wasn't in love with his best friend. He avoided physical contact with Kurt and masturbated a whole lot more that usual.

One day, he snapped.

He and Kurt were studying for their test on dividing polynomials with long division. Kurt was being his usual adorable self, pursing his lips when he was working out a particularly hard problem and smiling in triumph when he had finally figured it out.

It was that smile that had caused Blaine to snap. He shut his book stood up abruptly.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" asked Kurt.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just… Will you excuse me for a second? I need to get something out of my system." Before Kurt could answer, Blaine darted out of the room. Hopefully Kurt wouldn't follow him as he ran through the hallway and down to the basement.

There was piano down in the basement. No one used it except Blaine who took care of it and kept it in tune.

He had found it his first week at Dalton. He used to go there everyday and cry. Some days he cried because he was upset that he had run; some days it was out of sheer gratitude for Dalton Academy and its firm no bullying policy. When he wasn't crying, he would just lie on the floor, and think about things, or play the piano, which had been too large to move across the buildings.

Today, he had walked out on his best friend to do a combination of the three. To cry, to think, and to sing.

He stormed into the room and began to pace, thinking hard. He couldn't tell Kurt how he felt and ruin their friendship, the best thing that had happened to him since, like, ever. On the other hand, he was sure his feelings were obvious and Kurt already knew how Blaine felt by now. But if that was true, Kurt would have done something long ago if he had felt something in return, and since he hadn't, Blaine was sure that Kurt didn't feel the same and avoided the subject so their friendship wouldn't become awkward.

His eyes fell on the piano. He knew he could temporarily get this out of his system if he sang about it. Crossing the room, he sat down on the piano bench and began to play very softly.

'You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
You say you want  
Your story to remain untold  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you'

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to become absorbed in the song.

'You say you'll give me  
A highway with no one on it  
Treasure just to look upon it  
All the riches in the night  
You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbor in the tempest'

He hadn't realized it, but a tear had formed in the corner of his eye the moment his fingers had hit the piano keys. He was only aware of it when he tasted the saltiness of it as it reached his mouth.

'But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you  
You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night  
You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold'

His mind wandered to Kurt. Kurt and his beautiful smile. Kurt and his extraordinary voice. Kurt and his eyes, his mouth, his ability to light up a room simply by walking into it.

'All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you  
You... all I want is...  
You... all I want is...  
You... all I want is...  
You...'

He finished the song, buried his head in his arms, ignoring the loud sound that came from the piano, and began to sob. He hadn't cried this hard in years, the last time being when he had come out to his parents by bursting into tears. He didn't know how long he had been crying when he heard a gasp come from the door.

He looked up to see a very distressed Kurt.

"How-?" he began to ask, but Kurt shushed him by rushing over and taking Blaine up in his arms. Blaine took advantage of the physical contact and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. He was practically sitting Kurt's lap, but he didn't care. He needed the close proximity with Kurt and tried to memorize the way Kurt's strong arms felt around him, the way Kurt stroked his hair, and the way Kurt smelled.

When he had finally stopped crying, he asked, "How did you find me?"

"Wes and David told me that you come here when you need to think. Blaine... are you alright? I don't think I've ever seen you cry, especially not that hard."

"I-I'm fine. I was just holding something inside and I guess I snapped."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt sighed. "Blaine, if it causes you to cry this hard, I really think you should talk about it with someone. I mean… I guess it doesn't have to be me… I just- I just thought- well, I'm here for you if you do need to talk."

Blaine didn't think it was even possible, but his heart broke even more at the sadness in Kurt's voice.

However, it wasn't until later that he decided to come to Kurt about it.

In fact it was nearly three in the morning.

He was standing outside of Kurt's room-Nick was sleeping over in Jeff's single room- contemplating on whether or not he should knock. He was going to knock, he really was, except a disgruntled Kurt had opened the door before he could.

"Blaine? What are you doing out here? It's three in the morning!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine tried to talk. He opened and closed his mouth at least three times before Kurt sighed and said, "Why don't you come in before someone realizes you're out past curfew."

Blaine nodded numbly and followed Kurt inside. Kurt laid down on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Blaine lied down next to him, and for a while, they just lay there, not talking, staring up at the ceiling.

They didn't talk until Blaine whispered, "Have you ever wanted someone you couldn't have?"

Kurt snorted. "I think I wrote that book," he whispered back, "Is this why you were crying earlier today?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he breathed.

Kurt turned onto his side. Blaine turned his head to get a better look at him.

"Blaine I've had crushes on straight guys before, but I've never cried because I knew I couldn't have them. I don't think this is just a crush."

"It isn't," Blaine whispered, turning back to look at the ceiling, "I'm in love."

Because he was looking at the ceiling, he missed the look that flashed across Kurt's face. The look filled with love, longing, and a hint of sadness.

"I think you should tell him."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I can't ruin what I already have with him, Kurt. To find that he doesn't feel the same way, that would just kill me. At least now I can pretend that he feels somewhat similar."

"Blaine- I- I don't know what to say to that. I think you should tell him, and if he doesn't feel the same way, then hopefully you'll be able to maintain the current relationship status you have with him."

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure he already knows. I've made it painfully obvious, even Trent noticed."

Kurt was frowning when Blaine turned to look at him.

"I haven't noticed you pining over anyone lately. How long have you liked this guy?"

"Probably since I first met him. I only realized I was in love about two months ago."

"Are you sure you're in love?"

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, he- he makes me the happiest I've ever been. Everything is better when I'm with him. I'm positive that this is love."

"Then that's all the more reason to tell him, Blaine! You're going to tell him. Tomorrow morning."

"Kurt-"

"End of discussion."

"Kurt I-"

"Goodnight, Blaine." With that, Kurt turned so his back was to Blaine and fell asleep. Blaine didn't move from the bed, but instead decided to spend the night with his best friend.

Blaine was able to sneak out the next morning before Kurt woke up. He had just finished putting on his uniform when Kurt waltzed into the room.

"Come on Blaine, we're going to go to breakfast, and you're going to tell him!" he said, and took Blaine's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"But Kurt-"

"No buts, Blaine. You're doing this."

"I haven't even gelled my hair."

"You're adorable. Now come on."

"But Kurt-"

"No Blaine." Kurt stopped and looked at him. By now they were standing outside of the cafeteria. "You're going to do this. Now come on."

Kurt grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the cafeteria. However, Blaine figured he'd much rather be humiliated in front of his best friend instead of the entire student population of Dalton Academy. So he yanked Kurt back, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Though it was brief, Blaine poured every ounce of emotion he felt for Kurt in that kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when he pulled back and ran.

Kurt stood there for a minute, shocked, but pleased and extremely relieved. However, he didn't stay that way for long as he saw Blaine's curly hair disappear around the corner. He tore after him

Blaine could hear the footsteps behind him and Kurt's desperate cries of "Blaine!" but he didn't turn around. He couldn't face the music.

Kurt caught up with him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Blaine refused to look Kurt in the eyes.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

Kurt huffed, rolled his eyes, then kissed him, pouring all everything he felt into it, like Blaine had.

Blaine stood there for a moment or two, not responding. Kurt began to pull back, however Blaine grabbed his face and began to kiss back, melting into the kiss.

"You don't mind?" Blaine gasped between kisses.

"Don't mind what?" Kurt asked, planting one more kiss on Blaine's lips, then pulled away so Blaine had a chance to properly answer the question.

"That I'm in love with you."

"Blaine, you doofus, of course I don't mind. I love you too."

Blaine's face lit up with a smile, and he pulled Kurt in for a loving, but chaste kiss. "Come on," he mumbled when he pulled away, "Let's go get breakfast."


End file.
